


Happiest day of her life

by evilythedwarf



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke is getting married.. to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest day of her life

Lucas liked to drive, he always had. It gave him space to think, to be inside his own head while pretending to be focused on the road. Today was no exception.

Sawyer wasn't sick. He felt like this lie, such a lie, has to be punished somehow. It wasn't right, using their daughter like that. It was so very wrong, and so very low. It was the kind of thing he swore he'd never do.

And yet.

He and Peyton couldn't stop fighting long enough to go to their best friend's wedding, they couldn't manage one day of peace to be there for the one person who had always been there for them. How screwed up was that? How did things get this bad? When did it all go wrong? Or, to be sincere, when did they realize that their lives were not the happily ever after they were sure it would be?

So after a few passive-aggressive comments and some very pointed looks from his wife, he changed into a decent pair of slacks and a nice shirt, grabbed a tie from his closet and climbed into his car. He started the engine and backed out of his drive way, and as he was leaving, he saw his beautiful, perfect, amazingly smart daughter waving goodbye at him from the living room window.

What the hell was he doing? He almost stopped and went back into the house, but then he saw Peyton standing behind their girl and he knew, just like that, he knew that if he went back inside he was going to say some things he would never be able to take back.

He was tired and frustrated, but he needed to get out of the house, and he needed to be there for Brooke. And he had a 4 hour drive ahead of him to calm down and be happy for her.

He spent most of those 4 hours, though, trying to come up with an explanation for his sudden unexpected appearance. Brooke would beat him up, wedding dress and manicure and all, if she thought for a second that he had left his wife and sick daughter behind, but there was no real way of telling her that they were so focused on each other and their issues that they couldn't, or wouldn't, come to her wedding. Not without hurting her, and Lucas was self aware enough to know that he had hurt her too much already.

So, in spite of wanting to see Brooke, his girl, his friend, the person he could always count on, in spite of wanting to hug her and see her dress up close, and see her smile, and her sparkling eyes, he stayed in the car. He caught a glimpse of her as she walked in, all in white, biting her lip nervously, smiling and laughing, with that deep throaty laugh that even now made him smile.

And he waited.

He waited until the noise died down, he heard the music playing and the people cheering, he saw his friends and family milling around, offering congratulations and smiling at the happy couple. And he saw her, radiant, beautiful, shining. She had never looked more beautiful. 

The man next to her looked at her with such adoration and love, and she looked at him with...

Lucas could honestly say she had never looked happier.

This was her moment, this was her day, this was the happiest moment of her life. And if he walked to her, offered his congratulations, hugged her and looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, he would ruin it. So he walked away. He drove his car all the way back to Peyton and apologized, and swore himself he was going to try harder. And eventually he stopped seeing Brooke's face every time he closed his eyes.

Somebody sent him a picture of Brooke, on full wedding regalia, and all he could think about was, I thought the flowers were red.


End file.
